


Echoes of the Past and Future

by AerisaHale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Clarke throws herself headlong into danger once again and Niylah is of the mind to kiss her out of it.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Niylah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Echoes of the Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



" _How many times must you sacrifice your own life?_ " The sharply spoken Trigedasleng cut through the native language of Sanctum and it was easy for Clarke to find the speaker's eyes. Niylah frowned at her from across the makeshift meeting table that had various plans scattered across it. The rest of her improvised council fell silent.

" _I do what I must for our people,_ " Clarke murmured in return. She did not have to speak loudly to be heard in the uneasy tension of the room. The language being foreign to most of those gathered here felt like a secret, solely between her and Niylah. _It was not their first secret,_ Clarke thought as she remembered a time that now felt like lifetimes ago, of stolen kisses developing into more in the sanctuary of Niylah's shop.

" _What of Maddie? You must think of her before throwing yourself to the wolves once again._ " Niylah's brows furrowed as she spoke and Clarke had the fleeting urge to smooth her thumb over the other woman's forehead. It was lost to the burning heat of her anger.

" _I am_ always _thinking of Maddie,_ " Clarke retorted sharply. She noticed Indra shift uncomfortably next to her. Clarke did not think it was possible for the room to grow even more quiet, but she heard Miller's sharp intake of breath from his post by the double-doored entrance.

Clarke and Niylah stared each other down in a battle of wills. The tension in the room was rising quickly when Indra's commanding voice broke through, "Perhaps it's time for a break. We can pick this back up in an hour."

No one wasted any time leaving the room. Miller was the last one out and closed the doors behind him. The former shopowner could see a fraction of the rigidity bleed from Clarke's shoulders and she moved forward so that she could place a comforting hand on her arm. " _What would you have me do, Niylah? If Maddie is to have a future, I must go._ "

" _I don't know, Klark!_ " The distress bled into Niylah's voice and she couldn't help herself when she grabbed two fistfuls of Clarke's shirt and spun her into the support beam next to them. Her lips found Clarke's shortly after and their teeth clicked with the force of it before they both fell into an old rhythm. Niylah poured her frustration, fear, and anger into it and she could feel the other blonde doing the same. She pulled away only when her lungs demanded she pant for air, leaning her forehead against Clarke's and whispering more softly, " _I don't want to watch you die._ "

" _If that is to be my fate then you must,_ " Clarke murmured words that caused an old pang of hurt to rise, tempered only by the passage of time. Her lips quirked and some of the tension loosened from her body once more. " _Lexa said that to me once._ "

" _Heda was a wise woman,_ " Niylah said before kissing Clarke again. She stopped when she heard footsteps outside the closed doors of the meeting room. " _Then if you must... Bring them death, Wanheda, and come home to Maddie and I._ "

Confidence imbued Clarke's bones and she stood straighter, her lips pursing in that same nostalgic way. " _They want the Commander of Death? They'll have her._ "


End file.
